


In another Life

by Ardoria



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bilgewater - Freeform, Destiny, Fate, Hooks, M/M, Oneshot, Ship, Shooting, but they arent even straight, gangplank - Freeform, no straight forward shipping, really short fic, their souls will reunite okay?, try to think deeper about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardoria/pseuds/Ardoria
Summary: Graves is still out for revenge and gets it





	

TF ran as fast as he could but Graves still could keep up with him easily. They arrived at the slaughter bridge where TF stopped because he saw Hooks running towards him from the other side of the bridge and decided that confronting the bloodlusty Graves would be less painful, yet pointless, than the Hooks.  
He swallowed at the idea of jumping from the bridge into the water but having thought about the cold and dirty force that would let him die a painful and torturous death he took back this idea immediatly and turned back to Graves.  
He looked into eyes filled with hatred and rage and took a deep breath before saying:

"Malcolm, work with me this last time, please. We can only make it out of here together!", he yelled desperadly.

"You didn't have my back back then, I won't have yours now!", screamed Graves angry but with a shaking voice.

"Please, Malcolm, you're chasing after me for two years, aren't you tired of all this?"

"I can only find peace after having seen you taking your last breath."

"Malcolm, I will do anything, anything you want, just forgive me! Forgive me and come back to me, please!", TF pleaded. He looked over his shoulder and realised that it was already too late to flee.

Graves furrowed his brows painfully and took a deep breath.

"Not it this life, TF...", he said choked and pointed the barrels of Destiny towards his former partner. Without hesitation he shot TF, which flew onto his back. He surely was dead now, Graves got what he wanted but he didn't look at the bleeding TF.

But Destiny still got a bullet ready. With shaking, numb hands he turned Destiny around and pointed it at his throat.

He looked over to TF.

"I'm coming, Tobias... wait for me", he whispered and fired.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid isn't it? I actually like the idea of a couple dying and their souls reuniting afterwards but that's really subtle here idk  
> Couldn't think of any other situation for them  
> I don't wanna kill them, I love them


End file.
